


can't find my way home (but it's through you)

by astrcnaut



Series: marabilia modern au [1]
Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, M/M, ataques constantes (y justificados) hacia geraint de dahes, collen está muy cansado, hay una escena un (1) poco violenta al principio pero es 0 explícita así que no la taggeo como tal, pero es one sided, rick jared nadim y arthmael son canis, son todos unos mamarrachos y les quiero con toda mi alma, spoilers de ladrones de libertad pero no mucho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrcnaut/pseuds/astrcnaut
Summary: Collen tiene dos problemas.El primero es que su mejor amiga, Kay, está saliendo con uno de los tres macarras que vio agrediendo a un hombre a principios de septiembre y no deja de encontrarse con ellos.El segundo es que uno de ellos sabe que los vio, y no deja de mirarlo.
Relationships: Collen/Rick (Marabilia)
Series: marabilia modern au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	can't find my way home (but it's through you)

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANTE**  
Esta historia tiene spoilers muy leves de Ladrones de libertad.  
Aún no he leído Reinos de cristal, así que cualquier posible referencia, por sutil que sea, es 100% una casualidad. Porfa, no me digáis si las he hecho o no (no sé si es excesivo tener que decir esto, pero quiero disfrutar el final de la saga sin saber absolutamente nada)
> 
> Sí que he hecho un par de referencias a [este comic de alantaire](https://twitter.com/alantaireart/status/1180557578113310720) (con su permiso y bendición), id a seguirla porque su arte es [chef kiss]

Se me hiela la sangre.

En frente de mí, tres chavales de más o menos mi edad están agrediendo a un hombre. Uno de ellos, el más grande y musculoso, lo sujeta, mientras el rubio y el moreno se turnan para gritarle.

No oigo qué le dicen, mis oídos pitan. No puedo moverme. Debería salir huyendo de allí o llamar a la policía para que haga _algo_, pero _no puedo moverme_. En cualquier momento los agresores me verán y seguramente vendrán a por mí y lo único que puedo hacer es ver cómo levantan el brazo y sacan una navaja cada uno y la acercan poco a poco a su cuello como si fuese una espada.

El chico musculoso, el que sujeta al hombre, levanta la mirada y clava sus ojos en mí. Dice algo a sus compañeros. Eso es suficiente para ayudarme a huir sin mirar atrás. Empiezo a correr por las calles, estrechas y vacías, hasta que llego a una vía principal y me meto en una tienda de ropa que está a rebosar. Solo en ese momento me permito respirar otra vez. Llamo a la policía para avisarles de lo que he visto y me dicen que están enviando a un agente para asegurarse de que todo está bien, pero algo me dice que no los encontrarán cuando llegue, quizá ni siquiera al señor agredido.

Durante semanas, la imagen me persigue hasta en sueños. Me pregunto muchas veces qué le pasó al hombre, si se recuperó, si encontraron a los agresores. Kay me ha preguntado ya varias veces si me pasa algo, pero no me siento con corazón de explicárselo. A lo mejor si no pienso en ello se irá. Además, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, no puedo darle vueltas eternamente a ese incidente.

Solo que, por algún motivo, el destino es cruel conmigo.

Kay y yo coincidimos en el transporte público todos los días; así nos hicimos amigos al inicio de curso, cuando yo acababa de llegar a la ciudad después de huir de mi pasado y ella aún sentía miedo de ser quien era. Vamos a la misma universidad, por lo que coincidimos muchas veces en la parada de tren. Hoy me ha sugerido salir a tomar algo a un Starbucks y, aunque yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer cuando llegue a casa, he decidido dedicarle media hora de mi tarde para pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella.

—Estoy harta de que escriban mi nombre mal —me dice mientras mira su taza de café latte. Escrito con una caligrafía bastante desastrosa pone «Cay»—. Son tres letras, ¡tres! Cuando escogí este nombre pensaba que sería fácil para todo el mundo. ¡Es una sílaba, Collen! —Apenas puedo aguantar la risa, aunque a mí tampoco me han escrito bien el nombre—. Y mira que se lo he deletreado.

Suspira y toma un largo sorbo de su café para añadirle dramatismo al momento y yo hago lo mismo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Por cierto, Nadim está por la zona y tiene que darme una cosa, ¿te molesta si se pasa un momento?

—Claro que no.

Nadim es su novio desde hace unos meses. Nunca lo he conocido, pero por lo que Kay me ha contado, es buen chico. Terminó la carrera el año pasado, por lo que ahora está buscando trabajo de cualquier cosa que encuentre, porque el mercado laboral no está para ser exigente. Varias veces me ha sugerido que quedemos un día los tres y así también me presenta al resto de amigos de Nadim, pero nunca ha surgido la ocasión. Lo cierto es que me hace ilusión conocerlos, porque eso significa que Kay considera que soy suficientemente cercano a ella como para quedar con toda la pandilla.

—A ver si alguno de ellos se enamora perdidamente de ti. —Intento descifrar si va en broma o si me lo ha dicho en serio, pero no lo termino de averiguar, así que opto por reírme—. Ríete todo lo que quieras, jovenzuelo, ya hablaremos dentro de unos meses, a ver qué pasa. —Vuelve a mirar la pantalla del móvil—. ¡Ya están al caer!

Me giro hacia la puerta y siento que he visto un fantasma, porque esos son los tres chicos que desde hace tanto tiempo he intentado olvidar.

Los vi tan poco que cualquier otra persona no hubiese estado segura de que fuesen ellos, pero yo lo tengo claro desde el primer instante en el que cruzo mi mirada con la del chico alto y musculoso. También se ha percatado de mi presencia y parece sorprendido. Por suerte, el rubio y el moreno no me vieron, así que no me han reconocido. Ojalá pudiese hacerme pequeño y desaparecer. El chico moreno se acerca a Kay, le da un beso y le da unas llaves. Siento que se me remueve el estómago.

—Chicos, os presento a Collen. —La voz de Kay me devuelve a la realidad, y me veo forzado a saludarlo con una sonrisa—. Collen, estos son Nadim, Jared y Rick.

Jared es el muchacho rubio y por cómo sonríe me da la sensación de que está a punto de cometer una gamberrada. Rick es el chico alto y musculoso y me doy cuenta de que en ningún momento ha apartado la mirada de mí. Me ha reconocido, estoy seguro. Me vio durante solo unos segundos, pero sabe que soy yo. No parece muy contento de verme. Dios, soy hombre muerto.

Nadim y Kay intercambian unas palabras que no termino de escuchar porque no puedo dejar de mirar a Rick. Definitivamente, me ha reconocido, no hay ninguna otra opción por la que me miraría tan intensamente. Jared al cabo del rato le recuerda a Nadim que tienen prisa y se tienen que ir. Para mi sorpresa, me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa ladeada y se despide de Kay con unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Los tres se van de la cafetería. Los sigo con la mirada disimuladamente y veo a Rick girarse hacia nosotros en un par de ocasiones hasta que se pierde entre la multitud de la calle.

—¿Y bien? —me pregunta mi amiga, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de la mano—. ¿Qué te han parecido?

Quiero contarle la verdad. Tiene que saber qué pasó ese día, pero no me veo con ánimo de decírselo ahora. Tengo que pensar cómo decírselo; después de todo, es su novio, seguro que será un golpe fuerte. De momento, me limito a forzar una sonrisa.

—Seguro que me caerán bien —le digo, y ella parece satisfecha con la respuesta porque, para mi alivio, no vuelve a mencionar el tema.

Pasan los días y sigo pensando en cómo decirle a Kay que su novio es un criminal. En varias ocasiones ha salido el tema de conversación y nunca me he atrevido a decírselo. He visto a los tres chicos un par de veces más, y el único que me ha tratado con recelo ha sido Rick, que sigue mirándome sin decirme nada. A mí me parece bien, no quiero que me hable y tener que fingir en frente de todo el mundo que no me aterra estar en su presencia.

Tampoco soy tan ingenuo para creer que Jared y Nadim podrían llegar a ser mis amigos. Se portan bien conmigo y tratan con mucho cariño a Kay, pero cada vez que los veo me acuerdo de esa escena que presencié. Me pregunto si Rick les habrá dicho que les vi, pero tengo la sensación de que no ha sido así. Seguramente me hubiesen venido a amenazar si ese fuese el caso.

La conversación vuelve a salir a mediados de octubre, cuando hace ya más de un mes desde el incidente. Estamos los dos sentados en una cafetería y Kay me propone quedar una tarde todos juntos ese mismo fin de semana para vernos. He intentado sacar alguna excusa, como siempre hago, pero han sido todas tan débiles que no la he podido engañar. Kay se me queda mirando atentamente, como si quisiese descifrar mis pensamientos.

—Lo cierto es —digo con la boca seca— que no termino de fiarme de ellos.

Mi amiga se queda en silencio unos segundos.

—Bueno, es normal. No los conoces.

Trago saliva, nervioso. Ese es el momento adecuado. Ni siquiera he pensado en algo coherente que decirle, así que decido contárselo todo tal como me viene a la cabeza.

—Para serte sincero, Kay, los vi agrediendo a un hombre.

Abre tanto los ojos que parece que se le van a salir de las cuencas, y entonces los cierra con fuerza y respira profundamente, como si estuviese terminando de procesar la información. No está decepcionada ni dolida. Pensaba que le costaría aceptarlo, pero lo está llevando bien dentro de lo que cabe.

—¿Cómo era ese hombre?

No contesto inmediatamente. No era la reacción que me esperaba. Lo cierto es que no lo tengo muy claro, Jared y Nadim lo tapaban parcialmente y no me detuve mucho tiempo para comprobarlo.

—Debería tener unos cuarenta años, quizá —respondo, no muy seguro de mis palabras—. Pelo castaño, barba y bigote…

Kay suelta un suspiro desesperado, saca el móvil y empieza a teclear. Lo guarda con rabia, pero puedo ver que en realidad no está tan enfadada como me quiere hacer creer.

—Le acabo de mandar un mensaje a Nadim —me explica—. Voy a hablar con él sobre el tema.

No añado nada más porque mi trabajo termina aquí. Ya la he avisado, aunque sea un poco tarde. No me sentiré como un mentiroso cada vez que se mencione a Nadim, Jared o Rick en mis conversaciones con Kay. Quizá incluso no tenga que volver a verlos nunca más.

Dejo correr el tema unos días. Kay tampoco me dice si ha podido hablar con él o no, pero tampoco quiero insistirle. Suficiente he hecho ya, aunque sé que no tengo la culpa de nada.

Es ella quien termina sacando el tema a mitad noviembre. Me dice que si sigo dándole vueltas a la agresión, que no me preocupe más, que está todo solucionado.

—¿Seguís Nadim y tú juntos?

—Sí, seguimos juntos. —Hay un brillo divertido en su mirada—. No son malas personas, Collen, deberías darles una oportunidad.

—Me lo pensaré.

Lo cierto es que he dicho eso más para contentarla que porque sea verdad. No entiendo cómo puede seguir defendiéndoles incluso cuando sabe cómo son, lo que han hecho. No voy a meterme en su relación, pero no lo entiendo. Lo único que me asegura que no me podrían agredir a mí también es que quieren a Kay y sé que ella nunca se lo permitiría, pero sigo sin fiarme de ellos.

No quiero darles una oportunidad.

Entre exámenes y trabajos, pronto llega Navidad. No es una de mis épocas favoritas del año, pero parece que Kay tiene suficiente entusiasmo por los dos, porque desde el primer día de diciembre aparece con un suéter navideño feísimo mientras canta “All I want for Christmas is you” de Mariah Carey. Su alegría y entusiasmo son contagiosos y de pronto me encuentro uniéndome a ella en un dueto que seguro que molesta al resto de gente que solo quería pillar el transporte público en paz para volver a casa.

—Estás de buen humor —le comento, admirado. Yo, entre prácticas y arqueología prehistórica, siento que soy más bien un cadáver en movimiento que un ser humano.

—¡Es que es Navidad! —exclama, emocionada. Me doy cuenta de que se ha puesto unos pendientes en forma de las bolas que se cuelgan de los árboles de Navidad, uno rojo y uno dorado—. Es la mejor época del año. Ya estoy preparando la fiesta de fin de año a la que, por cierto, estás invitado. —Levanta el dedo y lo posa sobre mis labios para que me calle, aunque no iba a decir nada—. En realidad estás obligado a venir. No acepto excusas.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

Llega el tren y nos subimos. Intento buscar un asiento que esté libre, pero a estas horas de la mañana es complicado. Por fin, veo al fondo del vagón dos asientos vacíos y le hago un gesto para que me siga.

—No mucho, será una fiesta en mi piso. Uvas, juerga para darle la bienvenida al nuevo año, lo de siempre. —Se acerca a mí y me agarra del brazo, emocionada—. Por favor, Collen, tienes que venir.

—De acuerdo —accedo tras un breve silencio.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que, seguramente, su novio y sus amigos estarán allí y me arrepiento al instante de haber aceptado tan rápidamente sin preguntas. Para ser justo, tampoco había mucho más que pudiese hacer, no con Kay mirándome con esa carita de cachorrito. Ella tampoco me ha dejado más opciones, me ha dicho claramente que mi presencia no es opcional.

—Ven guapo. Ese es el único requisito.

Le sonrío.

—¿Cuándo no estoy yo guapo?

Los días siguientes, Kay me recuerda de vez en cuando que a finales de mes tenemos la fiesta de fin de año. Como si pudiese olvidarme. Tengo muy presente que tengo que buscarme algo bonito para ponerme y que seguramente tendré que beberme tres botellas de alcohol nada más llegar para no ser consciente de la presencia de Los Tres Innombrables. No sé cómo reaccionaré cuando vuelva a verlos.

El tiempo cada vez es más y más frío hasta que no puedo salir de casa sin que salga vaho de mi boca al respirar. Voy tapado de cabeza a pies y aun así sigo sintiendo que debería estar tumbado al sol como una lagartija, disfrutando de su calor.

Kay, en cambio, está cada día más emocionada por lo rápido que se acerca la Navidad. Creo que no está teniendo en cuenta que estas fechas no son solo de felicidad, que también es periodo de exámenes, pero no quiero ser el capullo que le explote la burbuja y la desilusione.

Veo que fin de año cada vez se acerca a una velocidad más alarmante. Solo de pensar en ello siento que me duele el estómago. Por fin tengo la ropa que llevaré a la fiesta y es un alivio no tener que pensar en eso, pero la idea de tener que enfrentarme a Nadim, Rick y Jared me parece abrumadora. No sé cómo enfrentarme a esta situación. Se lo dije a Kay, pero ella me dijo simplemente que les diese otra oportunidad, que me olvidase de lo que había visto ese día. Como si fuese tan sencillo.

En parte, quiero tener razón. Quiero que llegue fin de año, que se comporten como los macarras que son y que Kay tenga que aceptar que se equivocaba. Seguramente por eso estoy tan tranquilo durante las semanas anteriores al fin del año. Los días antes al evento casi que siento que tengo ganas de ir, por ridículo que parezca. Creo que, en parte, también necesito salir y desestresarme, ha sido un semestre muy complicado. Aún no me he librado, me quedan los exámenes de enero y serán un infierno, pero va a ser un alivio tener una noche para no pensar en todo lo que tengo que hacer para Introducción a la arqueología, en si me funciona o no el programa de cartografía, en todos los trabajos y exámenes que tengo pendientes.

Además, será la primera vez que salga de fiesta siendo yo. Es un pensamiento agradable que hace que sienta cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos. Y si la gente que hay ahí es cercana a Kay, seguro que no va a haber preguntas incómodas. ¡Qué fantasía! Nada de cuestionar por qué soy de una forma o de otra, por qué me visto como lo hago, que si me quedaba mejor el pelo antes o que nunca se van a acostumbrar a llamarme Collen.

Casi que me siento emocionado de camino a casa de Kay. He tenido que salir con un poco de prisa, porque después de cenar no hay muchos trenes a donde vive ella y ya iba con el tiempo muy justo. Ahora estoy escuchando música, de pie en el vagón porque todo el mundo está volviendo a casa y no hay sitio para sentarse. Veo más personas de mi edad más o menos que también se han arreglado, así que supongo que también están yendo de fiesta.

Por fin me bajo y salgo a la calle. El frío invernal me da con fuerza en la cara y me escondo detrás de la bufanda. Kay vive relativamente cerca de la estación, así que, aunque tengo que andar, voy a poder llegar antes de que deje de sentirme los dedos por el frío. Las calles están iluminadas aún con las luces de Navidad y, aunque estas fechas siempre han sido duras para mí, ver el ambiente me hace entender por qué a Kay le gusta tanto. Supongo que ella tiene tantas razones como yo para no querer celebrar una fiesta en la que tienes que estar en familia, así que casi me sorprende que le guste tanto.

Por fin llego a su casa y llamo al timbre. La puerta se abre sin siquiera preguntar quién es, pero supongo que me habrá visto llegar, porque la ventana que da al exterior tiene la luz encendida.

Cuando llego al piso de Kay, ella ya está esperándome en la puerta. Lleva un vestido granate y unos zapatos que le ayudé a escoger. Se ha maquillado un poco con los mismos colores que su ropa y se ha dejado el pelo largo.

—¡Collen, guapísimo! —me grita desde el umbral. Me río y me apresuro a acercarme a ella para saludarla con un abrazo.

—Kay, reina del mundo —le respondo sonriendo—. Estás genial.

—Aún no ha llegado nadie. Justo estaba esperando a que vinieses para que me ayudases con este desastre. —Se agarra un mechón de pelo y me lo enseña casi acusatoriamente. No le digo que tiene el pelo muy bonito—. Necesito que me  
hagas los moñitos, que nunca me quedan tan bien como a ti.

—Como ordenes.

Me guía por su piso hasta el baño. Es pequeño y poco iluminado, pero cabemos los dos. No tardo mucho en hacerle el peinado que me dice, y para cuando salimos del baño vuelve a la cocina para terminar de arreglar el picoteo que ha preparado.

—Pon música —me pide, señalándome el portátil encima de la repisa—. Te doy completo control sobre mi cuenta de Spotify.

—Es una responsabilidad que aceptaré con mucho gusto.

Busco entre varias listas de reproducción que no me gustan hasta que encuentro una con los mejores éxitos de los 2000. Miro por encima qué canciones tiene y decido que es merecedora de sonar de fondo. Kay chilla al oír las primeras notas de una canción de Rihanna.

—Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

—Para eso estoy.

Me acerco a ella mientras prepara un par de boles con patatas de bolsa y le pillo una. Me da un manotazo en el dorso de la mano, pero me la como igualmente.

—Desgraciado.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con todo esto? —le pregunto, apoyándome en la repisa.

—Si pudieses estar pendiente de la puerta, te lo agradecería mucho. —Mira al reloj que cuelga al lado de la puerta—. Mi amiga Lynne no debería tardar mucho en llegar.

Levanto los dos pulgares y me marcho al comedor, donde se oye mejor si alguien llama al timbre o no. Me siento en el sofá mientras Kay va y viene de la cocina y deja los boles con comida encima de la mesa. Tararea distraídamente las canciones que suenan de fondo y no deja de mirar el reloj.

Entonces, suena el timbre. Como no sé exactamente quién se supone que tiene que venir a la fiesta y quién no, me dirijo al telefonillo y abro sin preguntar, igual que ha hecho Kay hace un rato. Me espero en la puerta a que el ascensor llegue al tercer piso. La puerta se abre.

Y al primero que veo es a Rick.

Eso me pilla completamente por sorpresa. Obviamente, no está solo, Nadim y Jared están a su lado. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a ellos en algún momento, pero esperaba que pudiese haber más gente a nuestro alrededor.

—¡Hola, Collen! —me saluda Nadim con una sonrisa.

Me esfuerzo en ser amable y en darles la bienvenida sin que vean que no me hace ni pizca de gracia estar solo con ellos. Kay sale de la cocina y saluda a su novio con un beso y a los demás, con un abrazo. Creo que es la primera vez que los veo mínimamente bien vestidos, pero no voy a admitir en voz alta que están los tres guapos, sobre todo Rick, porque tendría que ir a la cueva más lejana y quedarme a vivir allí para siempre en reclusión completa.

—Te queda bien la camisa —me dice Jared, y suena tan genuino que solo puedo sonreírle nerviosamente.

Rick sigue mirándome fijamente y eso me pone nervioso a niveles que no quiero pensar. Por suerte, el timbre vuelve a salvarme. Me disculpo con los recién llegados para poder atender a quien acaba de llegar. Al cabo del rato, aparece una chica con el pelo castaño y rizado acompañada por un chaval que le da la mano. Se presentan como Lynne y Arthmael y entran a saludar a Kay.

Arthmael se para a saludar a Nadim, Jared y Rick, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Son ruidosos y no pueden dejar de reír y, la verdad, me da un poco de envidia pensar que nunca he tenido un grupo de amigos así. Casi que parecen buena gente. A lo mejor Kay tenía razón y no son tan malos como parecen. Lo que vi ese día hace meses me sigue persiguiendo, pero creo que podría llegar a olvidarlo por un momento si eso significa poder pasármelo tan bien como parece que están haciendo.

Falta aún un buen rato para las doce cuando llegan los últimos invitados, tres chicas y un chico que parece hermano de la chica de piel oscura. Kay va como loca de un lado a otro saludando a gente, dándoles los boles con las uvas para medianoche, mostrándoles dónde está el baño. Nadim la ayuda en todo lo que puede, pero es mucha gente, más de la que me pensaba que podría caber en un piso tan pequeño.

—¡Van a empezar las campanadas dentro de poco! —anuncia Jared. Kay enciende la tele y nos apresuramos a sentarnos alrededor de la pantalla.

El destino me odia por alguna razón, así que termino pegado al lado de Rick. Siento cada centímetro en el que nuestros brazos se tocan e intento mover las piernas para que mi rodilla no roce la suya. Él parece tranquilo, como siempre, pero no deja de mirarme de reojo. Finjo que no me doy cuenta y miro fijamente a los presentadores que explican, como cada año, cómo funcionan las campanadas.

El carrillón baja. Se respira la tensión en la habitación. Dan los cuartos y veo a una chica que creo que se llama Samira empezar a comerse las uvas. La chica a su lado le da un manotazo y la llama tramposa. Samira se ríe, pero la corta la primera campanada. Todos nos ponemos a la vez la primera uva en la boca.

Nunca he conseguido comerme las doce uvas. Cuando era pequeño siempre quise pedirle un deseo al año nuevo y cada treinta uno de diciembre me decepcionaba. Tengo la sensación de que esta vez va a ser diferente.

Puedo comer las primeras cinco uvas sin problema, pero después de la sexta todo empieza a ir a peor. De repente me encuentro con cuatro uvas en la boca, no puedo tragar y aún faltan dos campanadas para el año nuevo. Voy a conseguirlo. Aunque muera en el intento, me voy a comer las doce uvas. A mi alrededor hay gente que ya se ha rendido, pero no me paro a mirar quién por miedo a que eso termine de arruinar el momento. Una uva más. La última uva.

Tengo demasiadas uvas en la boca como para poder gritar el «feliz año nuevo» que dice todo el mundo, pero me levanto de mi asiento, triunfante, y celebro mi victoria en silencio. Este año va a ser bueno conmigo. Lo presiento. Ahora solo tengo que comer las cinco uvas que me faltan y continuar con la celebración.

Pero el destino sigue siendo cruel, porque de la nada noto las últimas dos uvas colándose por el agujero que no toca y empiezo a toser. Me tapo la boca con las manos, pero es imposible disimular. Toso tanto que me empieza a costar respirar. ¿Es así cómo me voy a morir? Qué penoso. Podría haber escogido algo más épico que atragantarme con las últimas uvas.

—¿Collen? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Kay, acercándose a mí y dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. Consigo levantar los pulgares para que no se preocupe, pero no puedo hablar.

—Déjame a mí.

Veo a Rick acercándose a mí con cuidado y siento que mi pánico solo va en aumento. Así que así me voy a ir. Atragantado por unas uvas y rematado por este criminal.

—No te asustes —me advierte, pero no puedo decirle que es demasiado tarde porque sigo tosiendo como si ese fuese el único motivo por el que fui puesto en esta tierra.

Antes de darme cuenta, me rodea con los brazos por la cintura. Siento que me sube el calor a la cara porque noto lo musculosos que son. Una parte muy simple en mi cerebro me dice que, en verdad, esta tampoco es una forma tan mala de morir. Y entonces empiezo a notar que me aprieta una y otra vez hasta que puedo volver a respirar.

Respiro profundamente. Jamás el aire me había parecido algo tan maravilloso. Me giro hacia Rick, que me sonríe tímidamente.

—Gracias —consigo murmurar, aún confundido por todo lo que ha pasado.

—¿Necesitas un vaso de agua? —me pregunta Jared, sentándose cerca de mí. Niego con la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy bien —respondo, aunque mi voz suena un poco ronca—. Creo que necesito que me toque el aire.

Lynne se levanta inmediatamente para abrir la ventana. Durante unos minutos estamos en silencio mientras recupero mi aliento.

—Estoy bien —repito—. Lo siento, podemos continuar con la fiesta.

Supongo que mi voz suena convincente, porque alguien se acerca al portátil de Kay y vuelve a poner música. Mi amiga se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo, aunque me sujeta como si tuviese miedo de romperme por la mitad.

—Menudo inicio de año, colega —me dice con una sonrisa. Me encojo de hombros.

—Al menos no puede ir a peor.

—Toca madera. —Me da un par de golpes con los dedos en la cabeza—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—No te preocupes —le repito—. Si muero, voy a avisarte para que oigas mis últimas palabras.

—No seas macabro —me riñe—. Cualquier cosa, avísame, ¿vale?

—Voy a estar bien —le aseguro por enésima vez—. Creo que voy a acercarme a la ventana para que me dé mejor el aire.

Kay me ayuda a mover una silla entre toda la multitud que sigue apelotonada en el comedor y la deja al lado de la ventana. Veo las luces de la ciudad desde aquí, los rascacielos y las farolas de las calles. En los edificios, la mayor parte de luces están encendidas, supongo que es gente que celebra la llegada del año nuevo.

—Bueno, Kay, ¿dónde tienes el alcohol? —pregunta Jared, aunque a duras penas puedo oírlo con todo el ruido que hay. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y me deja un momento solo para asegurarse de que no se lo bebe todo él.

Y entonces noto una presencia a mi lado.

Rick ha cogido otra silla y se ha sentado en frente de mí, por lo que es prácticamente imposible fingir que no lo he visto. Sé que debería estar agradecido por haberme salvado la vida, pero tampoco puedo olvidar lo que le hizo a ese señor hace tantos meses.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —me pregunta, y no quiero admitir lo mucho que me intimida que esta sea de las primeras frases que le oigo dirigidas directamente hacia mí.

—Claro que no —le miento, y él no se lo cree.

—¿Es por lo que viste esa vez?

No me esperaba que hablase del tema tan abiertamente. Me pilla tan desprevenido que no sé ni qué contestarle, así que abro y cierro la boca como un tonto durante unos segundos sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

—No somos macarras —me asegura. Su voz es suave. Hay una parte de mí que quiere creerlo—. No íbamos a hacerle daño. ¿Sabes quién era ese hombre? —Tras unos instantes, niego con la cabeza—. Era el padre de Kay.

Oh.

_Oh._

Hijo de puta.

Ahora entiendo por qué lo estaban amenazando. De haber sabido quién era, me hubiese unido a ellos. Aunque eso no justifica que lo amenazaron con navajas, estoy bastante seguro de que eso es ilegal.

—Solo queríamos que le devolviese las hormonas —insiste—. Se las había quitado todas y Kay no tenía dinero para volver a comprarse otras. Te prometo que después de que nos las devolviese lo dejamos ir y no lo hemos vuelto a molestar.

—¿Por qué me estás explicando todo esto?

—Porque sé que no te fías de nosotros y… no sé, estaba pensando que, a lo mejor, podríamos llegar a ser amigos. —Esa última palabra suena más a interrogación que a una frase. Está nervioso.

No sé qué decirle. Parece sincero y, si lo que me ha dicho es verdad, eso explicaría por qué Kay me dijo que les diese otra oportunidad. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo ha contado ella directamente. Supongo que se lo preguntaré en otro momento, ahora parece demasiado ocupada bailando con Lynne y una chica que creo que se llama Ivy.

—Bueno, me has salvado la vida —respondo lentamente—. De alguna forma tengo que agradecértelo.

De repente, Rick sonríe. Siento algo moverse dentro de mí porque qué sonrisa tan bonita. Debería hacerlo más a menudo. A lo mejor si desde el principio se hubiese presentado así, a lo mejor no hubiese tenido tantos problemas aceptándolos a los tres.

—Si quieres, me lo puedes agradecer con un baile. —Sé que intenta parecer calmado, pero su tono vuelve a delatarlo—. O no, no te sientas obligado.

—Bueno, mala suerte tendría si muriese bailando —respondo, y esa parece ser la respuesta correcta porque suelta una carcajada.

—No tientes a la suerte —me advierte mientras se levanta, y yo lo imito.

Mi plan era bailar con él una única canción y después irme con Kay, pero alguien me pasa un vaso con bebida y le da otro a Rick, y a medida que pasa el rato me siento más y más ligero y me importa cada vez menos si todo el mundo ve que llevo toda la noche con él, aunque casi no estemos hablando.

Cuando todo el mundo se va, Kay me prepara un colchón para poder quedarme a dormir. Me tumbo sin siquiera cambiarme mientras ella se desmaquilla en el baño. Mi cerebro está embotado, pero no deja de pensar en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas en unas pocas horas.

Pienso en Rick. Ha sido agradable estar con él. Creo que volvería a hacerlo. 

Oigo que Kay me hace una pregunta, pero ni la oigo ni llego a preguntarle qué ha dicho, porque caigo profundamente dormido.

—¿Qué te pareció la fiesta? —me pregunta Kay a la mañana siguiente.  
Bueno, digo «mañana» porque nos acabamos de despertar, pero ya es pasado el mediodía.

—Estuvo bien —respondo—. Me lo pasé genial.

—Ya te vi —me dice con un tono de voz que esconde algo. Levanto la cabeza para mirarla. Ella mira distraídamente el móvil—. Entonces por lo que veo ya te llevas bien con Rick, ¿no?

—Bueno, supongo. —Kay sonríe—. ¿Por qué no me explicaste lo que pasó?

Mi amiga parece confusa durante unos segundos, porque arruga la nariz y entrecierra los ojos. Casi veo los engranajes en su cabeza girar a toda velocidad, intentando entender a qué me refiero, y tras un minuto largo por fin se da cuenta.

—Oh, así que ya lo sabes. —Baja la cabeza y coge otra galleta del plato que hay entre ambos. Quizá no deberíamos desayunar a la una del mediodía, pero sé que Kay moriría antes de saltarse un desayuno—. No te dije nada porque Rick me dijo que te lo quería contar él.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Durante todos estos meses, Rick me ha estado mirando en silencio sin siquiera hablarme, ¿y ahora resulta que quería ser él quien me lo dijese? Bueno, para ser justo con él no le he dado ninguna oportunidad para que lo hiciera, pero aún así no entiendo por qué le pidió a Kay que no me explicase nada.

—Bueno, pero al menos ahora ya te caen bien, así que puedo invitarte a la fiesta del viernes que viene.

No sé si ahora que tengo resaca lo que más me apetece es pensar en la siguiente fiesta, pero asiento con la cabeza igualmente. Siempre puedo inventarme una excusa y decir que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, o que no me encuentro bien.

—Me alegro mucho de que les hayas dado otra oportunidad. —Kay acerca su mano y agarra la mía—. Seguro que terminaréis cayéndoos genial.

No sé qué decirle, así que le sonrío y le digo que haré lo que pueda.

Ahora mismo la fiesta del viernes me parece muy lejana, lo único que me importa es volver a casa, ducharme y ponerme un pijama limpio. 

Pensaba que los días pasarían más lentos, pero entre los trabajos que tengo que entregar a la vuelta de las vacaciones y todos los exámenes que me esperan, los días se me hacen cada vez más cortos. Cuando llega el día de la fiesta, año nuevo me parece tan lejano que casi creo que me lo he imaginado.

La fiesta es en casa de Nadim esta vez. Vive por el mismo barrio que Kay, así que me vuelvo a quedar en su casa. He llegado con un poco de tiempo para dejarlo todo preparado para cuando volvamos y no cometer el mismo error que en año nuevo. Kay esta vez lleva puestos unos pantalones a cuadros rojos, una camiseta blanca y unas botas negras. A veces me da un poco de envidia que la ropa típicamente femenina tenga tantas opciones de arreglar cuando yo puedo escoger entre camisas, polos y poca cosa más.

Cuando llegamos, Jared y Rick ya están allí. Esta vez los saludo con una sonrisa sincera, pero aun así no me siento en el sofá al lado de Rick. Me parece demasiado. Él parece un poco dolido de que me haya sentado en el suelo, pero no dice nada al respecto.

—¿Tiene que venir alguien más? —pregunto, pensando en lo lleno que estaba el piso de Kay en año nuevo. Nadim vive en un apartamento incluso más pequeño, a duras penas cabemos los cinco que somos.

—No, somos solo nosotros —responde el anfitrión—, así que si queréis poner música o ir escogiendo una peli, hacedlo.

Kay empieza a mirar el catálogo de Netflix desde la cuenta de Nadim. Ni ella ni yo tenemos cuenta, por lo que estoy muy atrasado con la mayor parte de series nuevas y películas. Me coloco a su lado para poder escoger entre los dos algo que nos llame la atención. Sugiero buscar cualquier película chorra, tipo rom-com, para no perdernos nada de la trama después de un par de bebidas.

Al final ponemos una película nueva sobre una chica _muy alta_ que, por lo visto, su altura hace que su vida sea miserable. Nadim y Kay nos traen los vasos con bebida y nos dan uno a cada uno. Le doy un sorbo. Sabe bien, creo que han mezclado con zumo. Nos sentamos en el sofá como podemos, aunque somos demasiados y me siento como en una lata de sardinas. Jared se harta al cabo de un par de minutos, roba el cojín que Nadim tenía en la espalda y se sienta en el suelo.

—Vas a pillar frío —le advierte Rick, pero él no hace caso.

Por suerte, he podido coger el sitio de la punta y Kay se ha sentado a mi lado. No sé si aguantaría estar al lado de Rick tanto tiempo en estas condiciones. Hemos encontrado en internet una lista de esta película, y cada vez que pase una de las cosas en la lista tenemos que beber. Han pasado solo quince minutos y ya empiezo a notarme la cabeza ligera. Supongo que tengo un aguante tirando a regular.

La película es buenísima y terrible a la vez y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Creo que todos nos lo estamos tomando con humor, sobre todo porque todos los presentes tenemos problemas peores que llevar zapatos Nike de talla grande.

Cuando la película termina, cerramos la tele y nos sentamos en círculo en el suelo. Empiezo a sentir que no soy consciente de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor y no puedo dejar de reír como un tonto. Kay tiene la nariz roja y ha apoyado la cabeza en mi muslo mientras tararea una canción que no tiene nada que ver con la que está sonando.

—Me da envidia tu pelo —me dice, enfurruñada. Me cuesta un poco entender lo que dice, en parte porque no está vocalizando en absoluto y en parte porque no entiendo nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor—. Tienes un pelo muy bonito y quiero tener un pelo como el tuyo.

—Tu pelo es bonito —le contesto. ¿En qué momento le he empezado a acariciar la cabeza? No le molesta, así que no paro. Tampoco sé si mi cuerpo respondería a la orden de apartar la mano.

—Mi pelo sí que es bonito —dice Jared. Hace un movimiento brusco con la cabeza para que se mueva toda su melena. Parece el menos afectado por el alcohol de todos, pero a lo mejor es que es así de normal.

—Aquí todo el mundo tiene el pelo bonito —contesta Nadim. Está apoyado contra el sofá y mira hacia el techo, como si pudiese encontrar todas las respuestas del universo allí—. Menos Rick.

Kay suelta una risotada.

—Rick calvo.

—No estoy calvo. —Hace un puchero y no quiero admitir que me parece adorable.

—Mi padre sí que está calvo —susurra Kay para sí y levanta su vaso—. ¡Geraint calvo!

—¡Geraint calvo! —gritamos los demás al unísono antes de darle otro sorbo a la mezcla. No sé si estoy alucinando esto o no. No me sorprendería.

—Deberíamos jugar a algo —sugiere Jared. Kay se intenta incorporar, pero creo que se marea porque vuelve a apoyarse en mi pierna y cierra los ojos—. ¿Alguien se sabe algún juego de fiesta?

Ahora mismo me podrían preguntar qué carrera hago y no sabría contestar.

—Yo sugiero gay chicken —continúa sin esperar respuesta de nadie.

—¿Qué tenemos, quince años? —replica Nadim—. Si lo que quieres es liarte con alguien lo dices y ya.

Jared le manda un beso y Nadim se aparta, con la mala suerte de que pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Kay se ríe.

—Además, aquí nos conocemos todos, es raro —dice Rick—. Y Kay no podría jugar porque es la única chica.

—Debería haber invitado a Ivy —dice mi amiga, negando con la cabeza. Intenta parecer seria, pero se le escapa la risa.

Mi alma está en otro plano astral. Esta es la conversación más surrealista que he oído en mi vida y no sé ni cómo reaccionar a todo lo que está pasando.

—Bueno, vale, pues no juguemos a eso —accede Jared, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, pero después no vengas a quejarte.

No sé a quién se refiere pero mi cerebro inmediatamente se olvida de que acaba de decir esto, así que no importa.

—¡Bailemos! —grita mi amiga. Vuelve a intentar levantarse y esta vez lo consigue. Me ayuda a ponerme en pie y siento que todo se tambalea. No sé cómo aguantaré toda la noche así.

La música me bloquea las conversaciones a mi alrededor. Cada vez intento beber menos para no perder completamente el conocimiento, pero sigo sintiéndome raro. Voy al baño un momento y, al volver, Nadim y Kay están sentados en el sofá. Nadim está dormido encima del hombro de mi amiga, y ella, pese a seguir despierta, parece ir en el mismo camino. Me siento a su lado mientras miro a Jared intentando enseñarle a Rick a bailar, aunque ninguno de los dos es especialmente bueno. Me río por lo bajo, pero quizá es más alto de lo que creo, porque ambos se giran hacia mí.

—¿Qué, crees que tú puedes hacerlo mejor? —me pregunta Jared—. Va, ven si no eres un cobarde.

Me levanto, aunque sé a ciencia cierta que no sé hacerlo mejor, y menos aún en este estado. Me acero a los dos y empiezo a mover los brazos. Kay se ríe desde el sofá. No pienso mucho en lo que estoy haciendo y se nota, porque en cualquier otra ocasión me hubiese costado mucho hacer este tipo de cosas.

En algún momento, Nadim se despierta y se une momentáneamente a nosotros, aunque nada más empezar a hacer un baile de Fortnite, Rick lo aparta de un empujón y volvemos a ser nosotros tres. Esto no está tan mal.

No sé cuánto rato nos estamos así. Creo que estoy demasiado borracho y cansado para darme cuenta siquiera de cuándo cambian las canciones, lo único que puedo ver son los brazos musculosos de Rick moverse torpemente, intentando imitarme. No puedo evitar pensar en fin de año, cuando me salvó la vida. Quizá en ese momento ni siquiera lo hubiese pensado, pero ahora podría ahogarme hasta matarme y se lo agradecería. Wow. Sí que he bebido.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que Jared no está. En algún momento Rick y yo nos hemos acercado, porque ahora tengo que ir con cuidado para no darle un manotazo. Él no deja de mirarme, y yo hago lo mismo. Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos. Qué guapo es el jodido ahora que lo miro más de cerca. Rick tose, claramente nervioso, para de moverse y mira hacia los demás.

Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy sentado en el suelo, aunque no sé cómo he llegado aquí. Los demás están sentados también en círculo, Kay a mi derecha y Rick a mi izquierda. Jared nos analiza uno por uno hasta señalar acusatoriamente a mi amiga.

—¡KAY! —Ella se sobresalta al oír su nombre y yo también estoy a punto de caerme—. ¿Prueba o verdad?

Ah. Así que es esto lo que estamos haciendo. Puede salir o muy bien o muy mal, y yo hace varios cubatas que sé en qué camino me voy a derrumbar.

—Verdad —responde después de unos segundos en silencio, aunque no se la entiende muy bien.

—Cuéntanos algo vergonzoso de Nadim que haya hecho cuando estabais a solas —pide Jared. Casi veo al involucrado ponerse pálido.

—Eh, eso no es justo —replica—. Eso me invuolu… invol… eso es cosa mía, no de Kay.

—Vale, pues cuéntanos lo más vergonzoso que hayas hecho. —Jared se inclina hacia delante—. De esas cosas que te dejan sin dormir por la noche.

Kay suelta un gruñido y se cubre la cara. Empieza a hablar y, entre que tiene la boca tapada y ya vocaliza poco por el alcohol, lo único que pillo es que es una anécdota bastante reciente y que tiene que ver con confundirse de persona desastrosamente. No sé si los demás han pillado la historia o no, pero Kay parece tan avergonzada que deciden seguir con el juego.

Kay me pregunta a mí, yo le pregunto a Nadim y entonces Nadim señala a Rick acusatoriamente, como si estuviese a punto de condenarlo por un crimen terrible.

—¿Prueba o verdad?

—Verdad.

Jared lo abuchea y lo llama cobarde, pero Nadim levanta una mano para hacerlo callar y sonríe.

—¿Quién es la persona más guapa de esta sala? —pregunta lentamente. No sé si se está recochineando o si el alcohol le impide hablar más rápido, o una mezcla de ambas opciones.

—Prueba —responde Rick. Su voz está más grave y agacha la mirada.

—Te reto a darle un beso en la mejilla a la persona más guapa de aquí.  
Rick fulmina a Nadim con la mirada.

—Verdad.

—Solo puedes cambiar una vez —le recuerda Kay. Yo nunca en toda mi vida he jugado a un «prueba o verdad» en el que pudieses cambiar de opción, pero tampoco digo nada al respecto.

Me da la sensación de que Rick está pensando a quién va a tener que darle un beso, por lo que dejo de mirarlo. Quizá por eso me pilla tan desprevenido sentir sus labios en mi mejilla durante una fracción de segundo tan corta que creo que me lo he imaginado. Doy un salto y vuelvo a mirarlo, pero él rehúye mi mirada y sigue con el juego como si nada hubiese pasado.

No puedo dejar de pensar en esto. Nunca me he considerado feo, pero tampoco he creído que alguien pudiese considerarme guapo en algún momento. Es una sensación rara. Quiero sonreír y reírme a carcajadas y no tengo ni idea de cómo consigo reprimirme. Quizá es el alcohol quien reacciona por mí, pero mi última neurona funcional me recuerda que el alcohol no funciona así, que soy yo el que se siente halagado porque alguien le considere guapo. Bueno, alguien no, Rick. No sé si tendría la misma reacción si me lo hubiese dicho Jared.

Seguramente no, pero no estoy en un estado para ponerme a pensar en las implicaciones de esto.

Miro a Rick otra vez. Siempre lo había visto como el más violento del grupo, pero creo que estaba completamente equivocado. Habla y se mueve con sumo cuidado, como si temiese romper todo lo que toca. Incluso cuando me hizo la maniobra de Heimlich en año nuevo fue lo más gentil posible y me avisó en todo momento de lo que iba a hacer para que no me asustase.

Durante el resto de la noche, intento no pensar mucho en él.  
Seguro que mañana, cuando me recupere de la resaca y pueda pensar con claridad, me daré cuenta de que lo que siento por él no es más que gratitud.

Después de los exámenes, la gente que no tiene que ir a recuperar tiene unas semanas libres. Yo tengo que ir a recuperar prehistoria porque mi profesor es un ogro, así que mientras Kay queda con cualquiera de sus amigos, yo me tengo que quedar en casa estudiando como un pringado.

Después de la fiesta en casa de Nadim, me añadieron a su chat grupal. A veces abro el móvil y cuesta que se cargue porque hay tantos mensajes que se queda bloqueado, y hay días en los que está completamente desierto.

La verdad es que me hace ilusión que me consideren parte del grupo. Ahora que los conozco mejor me he dado cuenta de que, en realidad, son muy buenos tíos. 

Ojalá haber tenido amigos como ellos antes.

Es en momentos como este cuando me doy cuenta de que cambiarme de carrera y de ciudad fue la decisión adecuada. He quedado con ellos un par de veces más desde la última fiesta para tomar algo en una cafetería y siempre me he sentido bienvenido. Ojalá no haberlos visto agrediendo al miserable del padre de Kay, a lo mejor me hubiese llevado bien con ellos desde el principio. El otro día incluso grabamos un TikTok juntos, aunque soy consciente de que era tirando a cutre y no creo que llegue muy lejos.

Descanso un momento de estudiar para mirar el móvil. No tengo mensajes del grupo, pero Kay me ha mandado un meme sobre arqueólogos cazando con palas y el mensaje “eres tú”. Me hace mucha gracia que me mande todos los memes históricos que ve, me hace sentir apreciado. Mis anteriores amigos ni siquiera me mandaron mensajes para felicitarme el año nuevo.

Aparte del mensaje de Kay, veo que tengo otro de Rick.

Eso sí que es extraño.

Hemos hablado bastante últimamente, aunque era solo por el grupo, nunca en privado. Hay algo sobre una conversación a solas entre los dos que me parece prohibido, como si estuviese cruzando una frontera que separa mi seguridad de algo que puede llegar a ser desastroso. No me puedo imaginar qué querrá de mí.

**Rick:** Hola! Cómo vas? 😊

Qué genérico. A lo mejor quiere empezar así y después sacar el tema que de verdad le interesa.

**Yo:** Hey! Pues voy tirando. Ahora estoy descansando de estudiar, prehistoria me va a matar lol y tú?

**Rick:** OMG mucha suerte!! :)

**Rick:** Yo me estoy aburriendo un poco tbh y me preguntaba si querrías quedar o algo?? Pero si estás ocupado no pasa nada! Ya otro día si eso

Siento algo extraño en el estómago. Me da la sensación de que le ha costado mucho escribir ese último mensaje y, la verdad, me parece bastante adorable, y eso me preocupa porque ahora quiero abandonarlo todo e irme a pasar la tarde con él.

**Yo:** En realidad creo que podría sacar un poco de tiempo y quedar

**Yo:** Aunque tendrían que ser solo un par de horas, que tengo mucho trabajo :(

**Yo:** Lo siento, no sé si te renta

**Rick:** No te preocupes! Me valdría aunque fuesen 5min

**Rick:** Si quieres quedamos en tu casa o en la mía y así será un plan un poco más relajado?

**Rick:** Acabo de darme cuenta de que a lo mejor eso es demasiado aaaa si prefieres ir a un sitio público no pasa nada.

No puedo evitar sonreír. ¿Está nervioso? No me lo puedo creer. Y no solo eso, está nervioso porque quiere quedar conmigo. Es una sensación extrañísima. Si soy la persona menos intimidante del planeta, soy pequeñajo y no tengo demasiada fuerza tampoco, además de ser un gran panoli. Debería ser yo quien estuviese nervioso.

Nada más pensar eso, me doy cuenta de que lo estoy. Y no son los nervios del principio, cuando temía que me arrancaría la cabeza de cuajo si me atrevía a mirar en su dirección general. Son unos nervios que no me paralizan ni me hacen sentir miedo. Debería empezar a aceptar que es una sensación que ha venido y se va a quedar conmigo durante un buen tiempo, pero hacerlo significaría aceptar también que tengo ciertos sentimientos por Rick que no sé si quiero aceptar.

Seamos realistas, nunca le voy a gustar de esa forma. No es por ser negativo, pero todos los chicos con los que he estado a punto de tener algo han desaparecido nada más saber que soy trans. Estaría bien que Rick fuese diferente, pero no quiero darme falsas esperanzas sin fundamento.

Kay piensa que le gusto, pero no creo que se lo haya dicho directamente así que he decidido no creérmelo hasta que tenga pruebas contundentes. Sé que me considera la persona más guapa de su grupo, pero seguro que eso es porque acabo de conocerlos y no está tan acostumbrado a mi cara.

**Yo:** Por dónde vives? Si no estás muy lejos, puedo ir yo

Me pasa la dirección y veo que no me va a costar mucho llegar, está a tan solo un par de paradas de tren de mi casa. Si me apresuro en salir de casa, podría llegar en veinte minutos. Creo que me vale la pena, así que le confirmo que estaré allí en menos de media hora y que le avisaré cuando esté llegando.

Me quito la sudadera de estudiar y me pongo ropa más decente. Sé que podría perfectamente ir con lo que llevaba, pero quiero estar guapo. Bueno, tampoco quiero que se piense que me he arreglado especialmente para él, pero tampoco es plan de ir a visitarle con lo primero que me he encontrado en el armario.

Me da hasta tiempo de peinarme un poco antes de salir de casa. Voy corriendo a la estación para no perder el siguiente tren, porque si se me va en la cara (como me suele pasar) voy a tener que esperar media hora más hasta el siguiente. Llego con unos minutos de margen, así que aprovecho para decirle que estoy esperando a que pase el tren.

**Rick:** AAAAA perfecto!!! Aquí te espero :P

¿Puede dejar de escribir así, por favor? Me va a dar un ataque.

Intento escuchar música en el trayecto a casa de Rick, pero no puedo centrarme en ella porque lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que voy a estar con él a solas. ¿Y si es una broma? No, Rick nunca haría esto. Tengo que convencerme de que ni me ha dado una dirección falsa ni me va a tener esperándolo como un imbécil en un pueblo que no conozco. Todo va a salir bien. Todo va a salir bien. Todo va a salir bien.

Una voz femenina anuncia por megafonía que mi parada es la siguiente y me levanto del asiento con, quizá, demasiado ímpetu. Aviso a Rick de que ya estoy llegando y me dirijo a la puerta justo en el momento en el que el tren para. No se baja mucha gente en esta estación, pero son suficientes para seguirlos y encontrar la salida, que está un poco escondida.

Voy a sacar el móvil para buscar en Google cómo llegar a casa de Rick cuando me lo encuentro en frente de mí. Me saluda con una sonrisa nerviosa y yo le devuelvo el gesto. Oh, no, ¿me ha venido a buscar? No sé si mis estándares están muy bajos o si él los cumple todos.

—¡Hola! ¿El viaje bien? —me pregunta.

—Sí, vivo muy cerca. —Me hace un gesto para que le siga—. No hacía falta que vinieses a buscarme a la estación, podría haber llegado solo.

—No seas tonto. Has venido hasta aquí para verme, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recibirte.

¿Puede mi corazón volver a latir con normalidad, por favor?

—Gracias —musito, e inmediatamente me aclaro la voz para volver a sonar como una persona funcional—. ¿Vives muy lejos?

—Qué va. —Se para en frente de un paso de cebra porque el semáforo está en rojo, aunque hay gente que se arriesga a que la atropellen y cruza igualmente—. A un par de calles de aquí. No te esperes gran cosa, es un piso de estudiantes. Bueno, supongo que tú ya lo entiendes —me sonríe—. ¿Tú también compartes piso?

—Sí, pero estoy con un chaval de Erasmus y otro que hace el máster, así que no suelen estar mucho por casa. Normalmente estoy solo, así que la siguiente vez puedes venir tú a verme.

Oh, mierda, eso suena a una indirecta. No ha sido en absoluto mi intención que sonase así, a no ser que a él no le parezca mal, entonces es 100% una indirecta. Veo que me mira de reojo y levanto la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Durante un segundo, pienso que va a girarse, pero me sonríe. No sé cómo encuentro el valor de devolverle el gesto.

El semáforo se pone en verde y cruzamos la calle. A mi lado, Rick me explica que él vive con Jared y dos chicos más, Sabir y Tayeb, y que su piso es, en sus palabras, «un templo a la payasería». Le pregunto si están en casa los tres y me dice que sí, que a lo mejor Jared nos molesta un rato hasta que se tenga que ir, pero que Sabir y Tayeb estarán a su bola juntos y probablemente ni les veremos el pelo. 

Como me ha prometido, no tardamos en llegar a su piso. Gira las llaves entre los dedos mientras tararea una melodía que no reconozco y subimos las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Siento que mis nervios van en aumento. Hasta ahora creo que no había sido consciente de todo lo que implicaba quedar con Rick a solas en su casa. Esto no es como si nos hubiésemos quedado los dos juntos estando en grupo, como ya hemos hecho varias veces. Hemos quedado los dos, nadie más.

Siento que hay algo diferente en el ambiente mientras me enseña un poco por encima el comedor, la cocina, la habitación de Jared (que está aún en pijama pese a tener que irse al médico en diez minutos) y, por último, la suya.

—¿Te importa si cierro la puerta? —me pregunta con la mano en el pomo—. Es para que se oigan menos los ruidos del pasillo.

—Claro, sin problema —le respondo, mirando a mi alrededor e intentando descubrir todos los pequeños detalles que me den pistas de quién es Rick. No hay muchas cosas, así que lo único que me dice su habitación es que no se molesta en hacer la cama y que tampoco es un fanático del orden.

No lo estoy juzgando, faltaría más, mi habitación está mucho peor.

—Ponte cómodo, ¿quieres algo para comer? ¿Tienes sed?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Intento buscar algún sitio donde sentarme que no sea su cama, pero la silla del escritorio está cubierta de ropa, así que me quedo de pie. Él se da cuenta y se apresura en apartar la ropa de la silla, se sienta y me señala su cama con un gesto.

—Estarás más cómodo allí, sentarse aquí durante más de cinco minutos es un infierno.

No me puedo creer que haya alguien real que me esté tratando así, como si le pareciese impensable que tuviese que pasar por cualquier tipo de inconveniencia. Es incluso más difícil de aceptar que sea la misma persona que hace unas semanas me salvó la vida, la misma persona que hace unos meses me intimidaba hasta el punto de no querer ni mirarlo.

Ahora mismo no apartaría la vista de él.

—Siéntate aquí si quieres —le ofrezco, haciéndome a un lado para dejarle sitio a mi lado—. En serio, no hace falta que estés incómodo por mí.

Hay algo en su expresión que cambia, aunque no sé exactamente qué.

Se sienta a mi lado muy cerca. Podría levantar el brazo y agarrarle la mano. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quiero hacer eso, pero no me atrevo a dar ningún paso sin saber que no va a reaccionar mal. Que me considere guapo no significa nada. No tengo por qué gustarle.

—Estás en primero, ¿verdad? —me pregunta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, pero porque me he cambiado de carrera. Es una historia muy larga…

—Da igual, tenemos tiempo —me asegura—. Me interesa oírla.

Me quedo en silencio. Creo que es la primera vez desde que se lo expliqué todo a Kay que cuento lo que pasó.

—Necesitaba un cambio urgentemente. Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que soy trans, y el ambiente en el que estaba no era muy favorable, que digamos. Gente que no entendía el tema, amigos que al final no lo eran tanto, esas cosas. —Siento que Rick me tiende la mano para que se la dé. No es un tema difícil para mí, pero agradezco el gesto. Su mano es enorme comparada con la mía, pero intento centrarme en lo que estaba diciendo para no perder el hilo—. Entre eso y que no me gustaba la carrera, decidí dejarlo todo atrás. Ahora soy mucho más feliz, no me arrepiento en absoluto de mi decisión —le sonrío, y Rick me aprieta la mano con delicadeza.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés en una situación mejor. Es lo que te mereces.

No sé qué más decir, así que le dedico una sonrisa. Él se me queda mirando como si fuese la primera vez que me ve. Creo que me está mirando los labios, pero no puede ser. Deben ser imaginaciones mías.

—Eres muy fuerte, Collen —continúa—. Ojalá tener la mitad de valentía que tú.

—¿En serio me consideras valiente? —Rick asiente con la cabeza—. No soy valiente. Hay muchas cosas que no me atrevo a hacer por culpa de lo que pueda pasar después, por si termino haciéndome daño.

—¿Por ejemplo? —me pregunta. Me da la sensación de que se está acercando lentamente a mí. 

¿Es una invitación? Creo que sí. Me giro hacia él de manera que estamos los dos cara a cara, levanto las manos y las poso en sus mejillas. Hay una parte de mí que cree que se va a apartar, que va a asustarse, pero no lo hace. Me acerco un poco más y él hace lo mismo. Sí, definitivamente, esto está pasando, no es mi imaginación. Rick quiere esto tanto como yo.

—Por ejemplo, esto.

Rick siempre me ha tratado con cuidado, por lo que cuando lo beso lo hago tan suavemente como puedo, aunque después de unos segundos alguno de los dos pierde el control, no sé muy bien quién. Me pasa los brazos por la cintura y me abraza como si temiese romperme. Creo que es la primera vez que me siento tan protegido, tan querido. Creo que Rick está sonriendo. Es contagioso, porque me sorprendo imitándole.

—Pensaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad —susurra al separarnos. Efectivamente, no puede dejar de sonreír, aunque intenta esconderlo—. Pensaba que me odiabas por lo que habías visto.

—Te tenía un poco de miedo, la verdad —le confieso. Mis manos siguen en sus mejillas, así que las acaricio con los pulgares—. Pero ya no.

—Por eso quería hablar contigo y explicarte lo que pasó. —Apoya su frente en la mía—. Supongo que tenía la esperanza de que te gustase un poco más.

—Pues ha funcionado, porque ahora me gustas mucho.

Creo que mi declaración lo pilla por sorpresa porque tiene los ojos como platos. Se separa un poco de mí para mirarme mejor.

—¿Te gusto?

Parpadeo, confuso.

—Rick, te acabo de besar.

—Ah, ya.

Me río ante el ridículo de la situación y él se une poco después. Esto es surrealista. No me puedo creer que esté en casa de Rick, en su habitación, que le acabe de besar y que se sorprenda de que me guste. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? En todo caso, lo sorprendente es que yo le guste a él. Yo, que lo he ignorado y le he mirado mal durante meses y que nuestra primera interacción amistosa fue cuando casi me muero.

—Entonces… ¿quieres salir conmigo? —me pregunta, pero inmediatamente suelta un gruñido—-. Quería pedírtelo de otra forma, pero no me esperaba esto en absoluto y me has pillado…

No le dejo terminar la frase porque vuelvo a unir mis labios a los suyos. Supongo que eso servirá de respuesta.

Al final no cumplo mi promesa de quedarme con él tan solo una hora para volver a trabajar después, aunque una parte de mí ya se lo imaginaba. Me quedo con Rick toda la tarde. Me gustaría decir que hacemos más cosas aparte de besarnos y repetir lo increíble que es que todo esto esté pasando, pero sería mentira.

Cuando es hora de marchar a casa otra vez, nos cuesta separarnos. Cuando me deja en la estación de tren, lo veo tan desanimado que le prometo que nos volveremos a ver mañana, aunque el Collen del futuro que va a estar hasta el cuello de trabajo me va a odiar por ello.

Paso por las máquinas, me dirijo al andén y subo al tren. Por suerte, a estas horas no está muy lleno, por lo que puedo encontrar un sitio donde sentarme. Inmediatamente, abro el móvil para contarle a Kay todo lo que ha pasado y me encuentro con un mensaje nuevo de Rick. Lo abro y veo que me ha mandado una foto del tren en el que voy y me pide que le avise cuando llegue a casa.

Le respondo con un corazón y miro por la ventana con una sonrisa en la cara que sé que no me voy a poder quitar.

¿Cómo he tenido tanta suerte?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber leído hasta el final !
> 
> Si queréis decirme qué os ha parecido, agradezco todo el feedback tanto en comentarios aquí como en mi twitter (@kaivega_) ♥♥


End file.
